1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a structure for attaching a service plug, and more particularly to a structure for attaching a service plug that opens and closes a power circuit of a battery module having a plurality of batteries connected in series.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2002-343331 has proposed that when a battery module having a plurality of batteries connected in series is used in a power supply for driving an automobile, a series connection of a pair of positive and negative electrodes of the adjacent batteries is opened in advance, and a service plug is detachably connected between those electrodes. The service plug is removed therefrom when the battery module is maintained (when a service person conducts maintenance of the battery module), or an electronic device that is a load of the battery module is maintained, and a main circuit of the battery module is broken to ensure safety. In particular, in JP-A-2002-343331, a receiving terminal is fitted to each of the positive electrode and the negative electrode whose series connection is opened, and the service plug is detachably attached to the receiving terminals.
However, in JP-A-2002-343331, since the service plug is directly attached to the receiving terminals of the battery module, the battery module must be installed at a position where the service plug can be detachably attached. Also, there arises such a problem that a shape of the service plug is restricted due to the position where the service plug is attached.
On the other hand, JP-A-2009-152135 has proposed that in a battery pack having a plurality of battery modules connected in series in which each battery module has a plurality of batteries connected in series, because the service plug is arranged at an easy-to-work position, an electric wire is connected to each of a positive electrode and a negative electrode of the adjacent battery module, an outlet is connected to a tip of each electric wire, and each outlet is fixed at a desired position where the service plug is detachably fixed.